


诅咒/Curse

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 布莱尔发生了一些变化……（译注：系统字数统计对中文貌似不太适用，大概千字~）





	诅咒/Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/793025) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 本文灵感可能源自于电视剧中，吉姆在梦境看到布莱尔死亡并化身为狼的场景。这一幕很虐， 但是本文很搞笑，感谢作者！
> 
> 精彩美味是TS和原作者的，词不达意是我的：）

吉姆·埃利森瞪大眼睛。他不敢相信眼前发生的一切，可这一切正在他眼前发生：布莱尔俯趴在地上，呜咽着，“应验了，老天，真的应验了……”

吉姆慢慢后退两步，他感到万分恐惧。那个诅咒——老天，布莱尔不是开玩笑或者发疯了，那是真的！

他的搭档，周身闪烁奇异的亮光，变化着形态，然后再次闪烁奇异的亮光——他的肩膀变得窄而薄，腿部变得圆润而光滑，屁股挺翘，胸部胀满……

吉姆遮住自己的眼睛，噢，上帝，不。

终于，他听到布莱尔发出最后一声哼哼，然后完全瘫软在地板上。吉姆睁开眼睛，“Chief？”

已经没有Chief。

包裹在布莱尔凌乱的蓝色浴袍里的，是一个女人——一个皮肤苍白，有着蓝色眼睛和一头凌乱的过肩卷发的漂亮女人。

“见鬼。”吉姆掩面长叹，“真他妈的见了鬼了。”

他听到布莱尔用听起来声调比往常高得多的声音回答，“用你告诉我？！”

吉姆放下手，又瞄了一眼，年轻的女人已经坐起来，一脸懊恼。“见鬼，”吉姆第三次说，“不敢相信，上帝，看看你！”

“我知道！”布莱尔试图站起身，看上去已经准备开始嘴炮攻击。“我告诉过你，伙计！我告诉过你那个该死的诅咒！”他站起来，蓝色的浴袍随之敞开，吉姆看到圆润饱满的胸部，平坦柔软的小腹，纤细光滑的双腿，以及茂密的阴毛……

“噢，老天！Chief，”吉姆几乎不能呼吸，“你的老二呢，你的老二不见了！”

“我知道！”布莱尔回答，重重地把自己扔到沙发上，“感谢提醒！”

“可是，Chief！”吉姆惊呼：他发现布莱尔居然没有表现出愤怒，只有震惊和不愿承认。他咽了口唾沫，“你，你的老二不见了……我喜欢舔你的老二！”

“我知道，我知道！”布莱尔回答，猛力踢了一下咖啡桌，桌子翻倒在地。“接下来一年你要操一个女人了，开心了？”

好吧，现在他愤怒了——继恐惧和不愿承认之后。

吉姆高声回答，“看着上帝的份上，Chief，如果我想要一个女人，我就不会和卡洛琳离婚了。”

布莱尔瞪回他，“噢，所以是我的错咯？ 

吉姆朝他比了个手势，好像在说，“不是吗？”

“听着，”布莱尔说，“你已经得了便宜，最好闭上嘴巴，OK？相信我，变成这样一点也不好玩。”他不自在地挠了挠左胸部的下方。

“好的，好的。”吉姆叹气，坐到扶手椅上，“只有一年，对吧？我想我还是可以操你的屁股的。” 

布莱尔冷哼，“做你的美梦吧。我没有前列腺了，伙计，你可以放弃那个念头了。”

“日了狗了。”吉姆喃喃，“不过你还是会舔我的，对吧？”

“你运气好的话。”布莱尔翻了个白眼，“以及，你最好开始研究该死的女性高潮，好吗？你是一个哨兵，如果你都不能找到女性G点，那说明这个东西他妈的就不存在！”

（完）

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是为了最后一句翻译的！哈哈哈哈，论哨兵作为人形鉴证科以及人体扫描仪的妙用：）


End file.
